Knockout
Knockout is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season of Castle, and the season finale. Summary Beckett’s investigation into her mother’s death is reactivated when Hal Lockwood - a professional hit man with knowledge of Beckett’s mother’s murder – stages a spectacular escape during a court hearing. As police launch a manhunt for Lockwood, Castle and the team uncovers evidence of a deeper conspiracy involving a mysterious figure with law enforcement connections who is linked to both Lockwood’s escape and the killing of Johanna Beckett. The search for Lockwood and the quest to identify his co-conspirator leads to a shocking and deadly conclusion. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Max Martini as Hal Lockwood *Scott Paulin as Jim Beckett *Brian Goodman as Gary McCallister *Judith Scott as Evelyn Montgomery *Matt McTighe as Chuck Ryker *George Gerdes as Mike Yanavich *Malcolm Foster Smith as Dwight Haskell *Daniele Watts as Rebecca Montgomery *LaNiesha-Jopre Irvin as Mary Montgomery *Sean Blodgett as Avery Zussman *Priscilla Garita as Bridge Officer *Chris Gann as Fake Cop 1 (uncredited) Quotes :Beckett: What about you, Rick? :Castle: Of course I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’m your partner. I’m your friend. :Montgomery (to Beckett in his office): There are no victories. There’s only the battle. And the best that you can hope for is that you find someplace where you can make your stand. If this is your spot? I will stand with you. :Castle (to Beckett after being shot): Kate, shh... Kate. Stay with me, Kate. Don’t leave me, please. Stay with me, okay? Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate. Featured Music *"Fire On The Rooftop" - Uncle Lucius *"Suiting up for the Last Stand" (instrumental music) - Robert Duncan Trivia *As Castle introduces the Derrick Storm comic book, an electronic version of his "action theme" plays in the background. *McAllister tells Lockwood, "You know, I was wondering when he was going to get around to me." Lockwood later uses the same pronoun with Montgomery. This implies that the mastermind is male. **The mastermind's wealth and power all derive from solving the Pulgatti case and then blackmailing Raglan, McAllister, and Montgomery into giving him all the ransom money. *All three fake police officers who were in the courtroom were played by stuntman's Chris Gann, Kieran Gallagher and Sonny Surowiec. The appearances in the episode are uncredited. *The shots Beckett fired at Lockwood's escaping helicopter were not in vain. The bullet holes on the stolen helicopter helped identify it later; otherwise the owner would not have realized that it had been used the night before. *The pictures of Beckett's mom are not of the same model as has been shown previously in the photos. Neither model has been credited. *This is the second appearance of Jim Beckett, and the first time he's met Castle. **A deleted scene from Knockdown would have made the above the third appearance and second time meeting Castle, even some of the conversation from the deleted scene is used in Jim and Castle's scene. *Montgomery's order to Ryan and Esposito kill Lockwood on sight is of course highly illegal-- and possibly driven by an ulterior motive, as Ryan suggests. Another questionable order is his suggestion to Castle that he talk Beckett into dropping the case. Beckett of course rebuffs him, and goes to Montgomery to ask that Castle be kicked out. Montgomery agrees immediately and tells Beckett that he will support her in the investigation. The speeches he gives Castle and Beckett are each inspiring, taken individually, but taken together it seems his real goal at first was to drive the two apart. *Beckett's decision to end her relationship with Castle brings them full circle. The last time, near the end of Deep in Death, Beckett ended the relationship because Castle had re-opened her mom's case-- a case she wanted to keep closed. This time, she tried to end the relationship because Castle wanted her to close the case, a case she's now committed to solving. *This episode features the final appearance and death of Captain Roy Montgomery. **The first time Montgomery met Beckett, she was a patrol cop improperly reading her mother's case file. Montgomery happened to be in archives to "look up some old reports". Later, it turns out that he had been going down to archives to alter files that tied him to Raglan and McAllister. It's possible that he was doing so on the very night he ran into Beckett. Its later shown that in that meeting he tried to give Beckett a clue that she later figured out that eventually allows her to bring down the mastermind. *At the funeral, Beckett's uniform sports three breast bars. The middle bar is a Departmental Medal of Honor. References *Castle-Fans.org - Season 3 Plot Summaries Category:Beckett Conspiracy Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season finale